Reliving the Past: Backstory
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: THIS IS THE BACKSTORY TO RELIVING THE PAST! Enjoy, R&R Please, and see ya laters! Twilight and her friends get interrupted for the worst, while Sonic attempts to tell a story, but also gets interrupted... Sucky Summary I know.


Reliving the Past: Backstory

_Hey guys! Sorry about that thing I said earlier, about me making the next chapter to Another Adventure, I'm really sorry. Anyways, this is what the title says it to be. This backstory shows how Sonic and Twilight first met. Also, Sonic and Twilight will be 'doing it' In this. Not that kind! SOOOO, ya guys, I hope you like this one, and CYAA!_

_Present Day_

One peaceful day in Equestria turned into the making of friends in such a short time, how does this happen you say? Well, if one filly walks back to her house at midnight, while a blue hedgehog falls from the sky, it can happen.

"_Why did I have to sneak into the labs…? (Pants) Why?"_

"This is the story of how I, Sonic the Hedgehog, found a new friend in the most… strangest of forms."

"Really!?"

"_Oh why did the scientists have to be here tonight of all nights…"_

Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue/Azul hedgehog, with white gloves, red sneakers, and emerald eyes that shone like stars. This is Mobius's greatest hero. Mobius is his home-planet.

"So, who did you meet?"

A tiny, orange fox was sitting right next to the hero; this was Miles "Tails" Prower, he liked to be called Tails for he has two tails that he can spin. If he spins fast enough, he can fly with his tails. Tails is also Sonic's "little" brother.

"Well, I actually was sent to another world by my speed, and a huge portal."

"Really!?"  
"You bet!"

"_Oh god. They're catching up! I can't let them catch me, not now!"_

"I was about, 8 years old when it happened, but I was a very smart young boy."

"Wow, see guys, I told you Sonic was smart!"

"Tails I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

A pink echidna said. Her name was Violet, she wore a purple dress, and her dreadlocks were purple and pink. Her shoes were also purple, and of course, she wore white gloves.

"It's okay Violet."

_Meanwhile_

"_La de la, la de la… oh this is going to take forever."_

"So, I called you all here today for a quick story on how I met a very… unusual friend when I was just a filly."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Twi you said you didn't **have** any friends when you were a filly"

A rainbow maned Pegasus said. Her mane, of course was all the colors of the rainbow, her tail was the same. She was cyan colored, and her 'cutie mark' was a cloud with a rainbow lightning strike. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

"Very true Twi, a'h heard you say stuff about you didn't have any friends before, and then you're saying you did?"

A orange pony said. She was orange, with a blonde mane and tail, her cutie mark was 3 red apples. Her name is Applejack

"Oh honey, you know you shouldn't lie about that kind of stuff, right darling?"

Those words came from a white unicorn; she had a white coat, and purple mane tail. Her cutie mark was 3 purple diamonds. This one's name is Rarity

"Oh Twilight, I'm so glad you had friends when you were younger"

A shy, yellow Pegasus had said. She had a yellow coat, with a pink mane and tail, and her cutie mark was 3 pink butterflies. Her name is Fluttershy.

"OH TWILIGHT! WHY DIDN'TYOUTELLUS, WECOULD'VEKNOWNANDWECOULD'VETHROWNHIMAPARTY!"

A very, very, very energetic pink pony said. Her name was Pinkie Pie. She had a pink coat, pink mane and tail, and her cutie mark was 3 differently colored balloons.

"Girls, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I just didn't want to say it yet, so I waited until now."

This unique Alicorn's name is Twilight Sparkle. Her coat was purple, with a mane and tail that had the colors hot pink, dark purple, and dark blue. Her wings and horn were both purple.

Rainbow: Okay Twi, so tell us.

Twilight: Well…

_**KABOOM!**_

_Meanwhile…_

Tails: So Sonic are you going to tell us, or are you going to just stand there?

Sonic: Huh! Oh ya, sure. _He scratches the back of his head._

Violet: YAY! Story Time!

Sonic: So, it all began when…

_**KABOOM!**_

A huge explosion rocked the treehouse that they were currently in, and making Sonic fall through the window, landing a familiar portal…

Tails: SONICCCC!

_With Twilight and CO._

Rainbow: Whoa! What was…

_A black crystal appeared out of nowhere, spearing the rainbow pegasus…_

_She fell slowly to the ground as the black crystal slid into the dirt underneath her, blood pouring out of her chest she finally hit the ground, no life remaining…_

Pinkie: RAINBOW!

_Another crystal barrage attacked the library killing all of its inhabitants but one…_

Twilight: Oh… my… god…

"Hehehe. Why hello my dear, it's great to see you again…"

Twilight: S-Sombra…

Sombra: Yes, and I know you're wondering, why am I away from my ultimate demise in that frozen wasteland, or why did I kill your friends. _He smiles coldly_

Twilight: Did you kill anypony else?

Sombra: Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I heard Tia and Luny scream in their rooms. With the exceptional screams of agony coming from Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle.

Twilight: Y-you killed my parents, a-and the Princesses. How could you!?

Sombra: My plan will be revealed sooner or later…

AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT! HOW DID YOU HURT ME!

Twilight: I'm using my full magical abilities thanks to you Sombra!

Sombra: _How can she have this much power…_

Twilight: I can hear your thoughts! _She blasted him with a magical beam so big, it illuminated the entire night sky…_

Sombra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Twilight: I HOPE THIS TEACHES YOU A LESSON FOR GOOD!

_With Sombra at death's door, Twilight begins to wear out, and finally as the mighty king himself drops dead to the ground, Twilight faints, due to the extreme loss of family and friends, but also using up her magic…_

_With Sonic…_

"This is EXTREMLY boring."

"When will it end, when will it end… Huh?"

"_Welcome, Sonic to 7 years after you met Twilight Sparkle"_

"Huh? How did that happen…?"

_**Read "Reliving the Past" to know what happens next.**_

AN- Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that. I try my hardest with the action scenes, but it's just really not my thing. Sorry for the late updating and everything, I'll try to do it either this weekend or tomorrow if I can so see ya laters!

-Minecraftguy101


End file.
